


Just Once

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A little something for Valentine's Day





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretNerdPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/gifts).



> It's simple and sweet. All mistakes are mine.

Lucy paced slowly infront of the small bed where Flynn sat. She paced. He stared.

They have been like this for the past 20 minutes. It was her fault, she knew, for not bring up the fact that he never said he loved her. He didn't need to, not really. She knew. Lucy could feel his love in the way he held her at night. The way his arms would gently lock her in place on hos chest like a missing puzzle piece. She could hear it in his voice during their late night conversations when talking about history or sharing a memory. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, the clear adoration on his face making him glow.

But she was insecure damn it! And God forbid he ever say it. Now she had finally had enough of just her saying it. She was no longer content with being the only one to say those three words.

"Lucy..." Came his frustrated response. Clearly upset with this sudden turn of events. One moment they where laying on the bed, having a very rare lazy day, and then next thing he knew she got up and started pacing. Talking so fast that he couldn't really keep up at first. But knowing that her mood was his fault. He just wanted a damn cuddle. Then she stopped talking and just started pacing. So he waited.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I just need to hear the words every now and then. You just have to say 'I love you' once. Hell, sign Language would be preferable at this point."

"Lucy-"

"No, Garcia, listen. I know you love me. I _know_ you do. I love too. More then anything. And I'm sorry if I'm pushing you to do something you're not ready for, but I need the reassurance. At least once. Just once is fine with me." Her voice broke a little at the end, but she made her point.

Flynn knew he hadn't said it yet. He knew she had insecurities and that he wasn't helping by keeping quiet. He just didn't know how to tell her she was his everything. Sure he could just _say_ it, but it sounded bland even in his head. But he had to say something. And judging by the look on her face this has been a problem for a while.

"It's not fine with me. And if I went around telling you how much I loved you, it'd lose its magic...To be honest saying 'I love you' just isn't enough for me. Its a little dull. You deserve better than that."

He stood up, took her hands, and placed them over his heart. She had tears in her eyes and she looked a little broken, but she was perfect to him and he needed her to know that.

"I would have to write a million paged book or conduct a symphony just to express my love for you. But it would probably sound fake because some of the greatest ways to say I love you have already been done. In books, in movies, poems, and song. Hell, John Green took the word 'Okay' and turned it into the most heartbreaking declaration of love I have read in a while. So until I find an order of words or even just one word that can encompass all of my feelings towards you I'm gonna have steal them from others."

He cupped her face and smiled down at her as he wiped the tears that had finally fallen from her face. "F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote something that I think sums up my feelings a bit. _You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, most beautiful person I have ever known-and even that is an understatement._ "

And then she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end it. But a kiss seemed a safe bet.


End file.
